Life Goes On
by Blue Truth
Summary: Percy's childhood was a lot worse then you think. Sometimes, it's all you can do to survive. To keep moving on. For Sally, it's all she can do. No excuses. No forgiveness. No nothing. At this point, her life is pretty much done for.  Read and review.


**Title: Life goes on. **

**Summary: Sometimes, it's all you can do to survive. Keep moving on. For Sally, it's all she can do. **

"I'm sorry, Sally."

I shook my head. It couldn't be true. Not him. "No. Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying, Mrs. Uglian-"

"Jackson."

"Mrs. Jackson, this is not something we would lie about."

"But I'm broke. I can't afford treatment. Gabe won't help..." Tears pricked at my eyes, and against my will they began to roll down my cheeks. "Help me. Tell me it's not true."

"Sally, I'm sorry. Perseus has-"

"_Don't _say it." I pleaded.

He shook his head. Sympathy was in his pale eyes. "You should go tell him."

"He's six. He won't understand."

"Tell him anyway. He might as well have a reason for why he's going to be having surgery so many times in the future."

_He's a demi-god. Now this. Will_ _his chaos ever end? Poseidon, let him live. Please. _"Alright. Fine. I will." I turned and went back inside the room. He was happily licking a blue lollipop, his mouth completely stained. A Power Rangers band-aid was on his finger. "Percy, honey?"

His innocent green eyes flickered up to meet mine. He let go his attack on the lollipop long enough to say, "Yeah?"

"Honey..." Tears welled up in my eyes again. Percy's expression turned worried.

"Don't cry, Mommy. What's wrong?"

"Do you know what cancer is?"

"What's cancer?"

"It's a sickness, sweetie."

His eyes lit up. "So I get to miss school?"

"Sometimes."

"Yes!"

I hugged him. Who knew how much longer I would have him?

**-o-**

_"Mom!" _He screamed. Tears flooded from his terrified green eyes. The doctors restrained his thin, helpless body. "Mommy! Help me!"

The sheet of glass was the only thing restraining me from going in there and taking him back. _No, Sally. You have to let them do this. It will help him. _

"Mrs. Jackson, we must administer anesthesia via needle. He is resisting too much to give it to him via gas." The nurse said, pity in her brown eyes. I shook my head, unable to speak. "All you have to do is sign this."

I forced my hand to rise. I gripped the pen so hard my knuckles turned white. I signed my name, the black ink staining the paper. The ink seemed to be writing on my heart too. Sealing away all hope. _Sally M. Jackson. _

The nurse looked at the paper for a minute before pressing a red button. "Good to go."

I saw a young woman come in with a needle and Percy's wide eyes double in size. _"No!" _The doctors held his arms and legs down while the woman stuck the needle in his shoulder. His movements became jerky. They slowed, and suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp.

"Oh, Percy." I whispered. "It's for the best. I promise."

I couldn't watch them operate on my son. I couldn't watch them cut open his stomach and try to remove the tumor.

I _couldn't. _

I left the observing room and wandered down the hall. It smelled like antiseptic and sickness. The walls were painted plain white, unwelcoming and cold. I rubbed my hands on my upper arm for warmth. I came to a vending machine.

_Decaf Coffee: 2.99 _

_Hot Chocolate. Caramel and Fudge optional: 1.99 without toppings. 2.99 with. _

_Espresso: 2.99_

_Mocha: 2.50_

I dug around in my pocket for spare change. I slipped the coins into the slot and clicked one of the buttons. A cup fell down and the brown liquid poured into it. The whipped cream was slopped on, and the caramel and fudge was squirted on. The barrier opened and I took out the drink. The warm drink ran down my throat. The chocolate soothed my nerves. I wondered if they spiked it with something, knowing the parents of the sick would find it.

I glanced at my watch and noticed it had been fifteen minutes. _What should I do... _

"Do you need any help?" A calm voice asked. I glanced up from my hot cocoa and shook my head.

"No thank you."

"All right." The woman said. She began to walk away.

"Wait," I called after her. She turned around and raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Is there a gift shop around here?"

She smiled. "Yes. It's down the hall, make a left. There will be an elevator. Take it to the lobby. You'll find it."

"Thank you, er..." I squinted my eyes to make out her name tag. "Connie."

"Anytime." Connie said and walked away.

I followed her directions, wandering down the white halls once more. I clicked the button for the elevator and waited.

"Miss?" A tiny voice asked. I turned and saw a little bald child standing next to me. Her hand was clamped around her IV drip. I tried to ignore the voice in my head that was telling me Percy was going to look like that too soon enough.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you know where D-d-d-" Her eyes squeezed shut and she sneezed. "Doctor Stoop is?"

"Bless you," I said. "No. I'm sorry. I don't. What's your name, honey?"

"Marly. Oh. Well-"

The elevator door opened. I smiled at her.

"That's your elevator." She said. Not a question, a statement.

"Yes, it is."

She seemed to deflate. Her big gray eyes were full of sorrow. Her little body seemed to have given up all hope. She was pale, ever so pale, and she had a single wisp of blonde hair on her head. "Oh. Okay. Buh-bye."

I was torn. The little girl needed some TLC. I could sense it.

"It's okay," I said. "I can wait for the next one."

**Okay. I promised myself I wouldn't write **_**any more **_**until I finished that chapter of BMAC. **

**I lied. **

**So shut up. **

**Anyway... The title might change to, 'Survivor.' Depending. But I like this title. It remind me of that song, **_**Life goes on. **_

_***Starts singing, Life goes on* **_

**Join in. **

**Review. **

**Every time you do you donate a penny to cancer help. **

**No, not really. But I will go to and answer a question for you. **

**So yeah. **


End file.
